Sunset Kinda Orange
by Flo Deveraux
Summary: Sakura yang tidak menyadari perasaannya selama ini pada akhirnya menemukan kesimpulan perasaannya untuk Naruto. "Apa warna favoritmu?". "Oranye". "Seperti rambut Yahiko?". "Bukan. Lebih seperti oranye matahari terbenam." (Semi-Canon NaruSaku one-shoot fiction; A demo fiction after my long absence)


**WARNINGS:** T-rated Fiction (+13). Semi-canon. Romance. One-shoot fiction. Pairing: NaruSaku.

Story is took place after The 4th Shinobi World War. You might find a little typo(s) here and there. Reviews after reading this story will help author to improve writing skills. **Author's notes** is written in the bottom of this page to help you find the author's point of view.

* * *

 **DISCLAIMER**

Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto (1999)

Sunset Kinda Orange written by Flo Deveraux (2017)

* * *

Desa Konoha tidak pernah sedamai sore itu. Para warga berlalu-lalang di jalanan, saling menyapa disela kesibukan mereka. Suara decitan ayunan dan anak-anak yang tertawa ketika bermain makin mengkukuhkan deskripsi "damai" bagi desa yang baru saja mentahbiskan seorang hokage baru itu.

Mentari senja secara adil membagi sinarnya pada setiap inci Konoha, termasuk ruang bundar Hokage. Jauh dari kata damai, ruangan itu bak kapal pecah. Setiap sudutnya dipenuhi dengan kertas, dokumen, map, dan gulungan-gulungan yang seolah-olah ditumpuk secara asal. Tidak ketinggalan meja kerja Hokage yang kini memiliki majikan baru.

Nanadaime Hokage. Penghuni baru ruangan itu, menopang kepalanya dengan satu tangan, sementara tangan lainnya sibuk dengan halaman-halaman yang sedang coba ia buka satu persatu. Dahinya berkerut, alisnya hampir bertaut, tanda bahwa ia sedang serius sekali sekarang. Sesaat kemudian ia meraih pena di seberangnya, kemudian membubuhkan tanda tangan di ujung bawah kertas yang baru saja ia selesai baca.

"Wah, cepat sekali, Hokage- _sama_!" seru seorang ninja yang berdiri di sebelah meja Hokage, memegang dokumen yang wujudnya nyaris sama.

"Hanya permohonan izin perbaikan fasilitas, tak sulit," ungkap pemuda berambut pirang itu. Ia lalu melempar penanya ke atas tumpukan dokumen di meja, kemudian menjatuhkan punggungnya ke sandaran kursi dengan kasar diiringi helaan napas panjang.

Ninja disebelahnya itu melirik pemuda tersebut. "Anda bisa pulang jika Anda lelah, Hokage- _sama_ ," katanya sambil kembali membaca isi dokumen di tangannya.

"Pulang? Ah, yang benar saja! Tidak sampai setidaknya mejaku ini bersih."

Ninja laki-laki itu kemudian tampak mendekati sang Hokage. Ia meletakkan dokumen yang tadi Ia pegang di hadapan pemuda rambut pirang tersebut. Ia meraih pena, memberikannya pada sang Hokage, kemudian telunjuknya menunjuk sebuah tempat kosong di halaman dokumen yang terbuka. "Aku bisa minta seseorang membantuku untuk membaca semua dokumen ini, _kok_."

Naruto, nama pemuda tersebut, kembali membubuhkan tanda tangan di dokumen yang berada di depannya itu.

"Tidak perlu. Aku masih sanggup mengerjakannya." Naruto tersenyum lebar, berusaha menyemangati dirinya sendiri. "Lagipula, tidak ada siapa-siapa di rumah. Jadi untuk apa aku buru-buru pulang?" raut Naruto berubah sedikit agak sendu.

"Ah, sedih sekali," balas ninja yang merupakan staf di kantor Hokage itu enteng. "Padahal warga Konoha sedang senang-senangnya, Hokagenya malah sendu begitu."

Naruto terkekeh mendengar gurauan stafnya itu.

Sang ninja melanjutkan,"Belakangan kami dapat Hokage baru, banyak fasilitas desa selesai dibangun, dan banyak sekali undangan pernikahan yang mulai tersebar."

"Eh? Sebanyak itu ya yang mau menikah?" tanya Naruto pada stafnya itu dan pada dirinya sendiri. Ia mencoba mengingat undangan siapa saja yang sudah ia terima belakangan ini. "Si Ino dengan Sai, Shikamaru dengan Temari, kemarin juga dapat undangan dari staf administrasi yang bahkan aku lupa namanya!"

"Kudengar Sasuke- _san_ juga akan melamar Sakura- _san_ ya?"

Hening. Sedetik kemudian, Naruto merasa tak lagi ingin meneruskan pembicaraan tersebut. Pikirannya melayang ke kabar burung yang tersebar di desa tentang perkembangan hubungan Sakura dan Sasuke, dua rekan setimnya. Hal yang membuatnya kesal adalah sahabatnya Sasuke bahkan tidak cerita tentang rencananya itu padanya namun hampir semua orang di desa sudah menggosipkan isu yang sama. Hanya saja, yang memenuhi pikirannya saat ini bukan Sasuke, melainkan Sakura Haruno.

Bayangannya kini dipenuhi wajah gadis manis yang sudah dikenalnya sejak dulu. Seolah ada kupu-kupu terbang diperutnya ketika menyadari ada rasa yang bertumbuh dari gadis yang sudah ditaksirnya sejak mereka masih di akademi. Mengingat cara Sakura menatapnya dengan tatapan teduh, atau cara Sakura mencemaskannya, atau segala tentang cara Sakura memperlakukan Naruto belakangan ini membuat sang pemuda yakin benar dirinya dan Sakura sudah selangkah lebih dekat. Sebelum kembalinya Sasuke mengubah itu semua. Sebelum Naruto menatap dengan mata kepalanya sendiri bagaimana Sakura mengungkap rasa yang masih sama pada Sasuke seperti dahulu.

Sesak menjalar ke seluruh dadanya mengetahui cepat atau lambat Sakura –pujaan hatinya, akan dipinang oleh sahabatnya sendiri.

"Kudengar juga begitu."

* * *

Sasuke Uchiha, pria beriris _onyx_ , menyodorkan _cup_ es krim yang baru saja ia beli di sebuah kedai kepada pemuda pirang di hadapannya. Naruto menerimanya sambil menggumamkan _arigatou_ kepada Sasuke. Mereka berdua mulai berjalan meninggalkan kedai tersebut ketika Sasuke sudah mendapatkan es krimnya sendiri.

Keduanya saling tak melontar kata-kata. Sibuk dengan es krimnya sendiri-sendiri. Sibuk tersenyum membalas sapaan warga yang kebetulan berpapasan dengan mereka. Tapi Naruto mulai penasaran dengan alasan Sasuke mengajaknya bertemu hari itu.

"Jadi, ada apa?" tanyanya mencoba memecah keheningan.

Sasuke tampak berpikir meski dirinya masih terlihat sibuk dengan es krim ditangannya. "Ada yang ingin kutanyakan padamu."

"Tanyakan saja."

"Tapi aku tidak yakin sebenarnya," sahut Sasuke sembari menghela napas.

"Lalu untuk apa aku repot-repot berada di sini, _Teme_?" Naruto mulai kesal. Banyak pekerjaan menunggu untuk diselesaikan, tapi dia memilih untuk keluar makan es krim atas permintaan Sasuke siang itu yang bahkan tak tahu apa yang ingin dia bicarakan.

"Soal Sakura."

 _Deg_. Naruto hampir berhenti menyuap es krimnya.

"Apa kau yakin Sakura masih mencintaiku?" lanjut Sasuke seperti biasanya, _to-the-point_.

Tak hanya salah tingkah, hati Naruto mulai tak karuan rasanya. Ia berdeham untuk menghilangkan rasa gugupnya. Pembicaraan ini membuatnya sedikit gugup tak nyaman. "Kau kan dengar sendiri apa yang Sakura katakan ketika kau kembali ke Konoha."

"Ya tentu aku dengar, aku hanya butuh tahu dari orang terdekatnya saja."

Naruto memandangi es krim di tangannya. Berpikir. Harus bilang apa dia? Naruto tentu belum siap untuk melihat Sakura nya bersama orang lain, sekalipun itu sahabatnya sendiri. Dia yang menjaga Sakura semenjak Sasuke pergi dari desa. Dia yang mati-matian membuat Sakura tetap bahagia. Enak sekali Sasuke tinggal memetik hasilnya. "Kenapa kau tidak tanya Sakura langsung saja?"

"Jawabannya pasti sama dengan pernyataan dia yang dulu."

"Yah berarti memang begitu adanya."

"Kau pikir begitu?"

"Ya, kurasa. Memangnya kenapa kau sampai meragukan perkataan Sakura begitu?"

Sasuke memasukkan semua sisa _cone_ di tangannya ke dalam mulut. Mengunyahnya dan menelannya. Baru menjawab Naruto,"Tidak dipungkiri kau adalah orang terdekatnya selama ini, _Dobe_. Bagaimana mungkin kalian melewatkan sekian tahun tanpa saling jatuh cinta? Mengingat Sakura adalah gebetanmu sejak dulu."

Naruto menatap Sasuke serius. Yang benar saja Sasuke ini, pura-pura tidak tahu atau memang dia tidak tahu? Naruto menjawabnya dengan tertawa konyol.

"Ah, itu kan cerita lama, _Teme_ ," entah kenapa hanya itu yang berhasil terlontar dari mulutnya.

Kembali hening.

"Apakah sebaiknya aku tetap melamar Sakura?"

Naruto dilema sekarang. Pertanyaan Sasuke barusan sama saja membenarkan isu yang selama ini beredar.

Bagaimana kalau Naruto menjawab tidak? Sasuke pasti cepat atau lambat akan tahu alasannya adalah ego Naruto untuk memiliki Sakura, persahabatan mereka pasti akan tak sama seperti ini lagi. Sakura juga pasti akan sangat sedih. Bagaimana kalau Naruto menjawab iya? Angan-angan untuk menggapai Sakura akan musnah begitu saja. Perjuangannya selama ini untuk mendapatkan putri Haruno itu akan sia-sia. Atau memang lebih baik begitu.

"Jadi benar ya isu itu," sahutnya mencoba mengarahkan Sasuke untuk tidak kembali pada pertanyaan tadi.

"Ya, begitulah."

Hening, lagi. Sasuke berhenti di tepi taman yang baru saja mereka lewati. Membuat Naruto otomatis juga berhenti.

"Dengar," lanjut pemuda berkulit porselein itu. "Aku tidak ingin menyembunyikan ini darimu, Naruto."

"Bukannya sudah?" Naruto mendengus.

"Baik, soal itu aku minta maaf. Tapi sepertinya aku menyayangi Sakura."

 _Sepertinya? Si brengsek ini pasti bercanda._

"Mungkin tidak seperti caramu mencintainya, tapi aku benar-benar sayang padanya. Itu kalau kau mau tahu."

Telinga Naruto memanas. Suhu di telapak tangannya menurun. Jantungnya tak karu-karuan mendengar ucapan sang Uchiha di hadapannya. Hancur sudah semua harapannya pada Sakura, pada hari-hari bahagia yang Naruto kira akan ia jalani dengan Sakura di sisinya. Buat apa berharap? Cinta Sakura selama ini ternyata berbalas. Sasuke mencintai gadis itu juga. Sementara cintanya? Ah, jangan ditanya.

Ia sedari tadi memilih untuk memandangi anak-anak yang sedang berlari di taman daripada menghadapi onyx di depannya. Ia tahu, menghadapi mata Sasuke _man-to-man_ akan membuat sahabatnya mengerti betapa Naruto diselimuti api cemburu.

"Aku hanya butuh restu darimu, Naruto. Bolehkah aku meminangnya?"

Ah, mati Naruto. Mau menjawab bagaimana lagi. Ia tampak benar-benar berpikir. Cinta segitiga ini benar-benar membunuhnya.

 _Argh!_

"Kenapa tak meminta langsung dari ayahnya?"

"Sudah. Hanya saja kau juga memegang peranan penting bagi hidup Sakura. Jadi kurasa ini perlu."

Naruto berteriak dalam hati. Rasanya ia ingin meninju sesuatu. Lidahnya makin kelu untuk berbicara. Dadanya makin bergemuruh. Egonya untuk bersama gadis pujaannya dan keinginan untuk melihat Sakura bahagia jika itupun dengan Sasuke saling bergejolak. Bisu seribu bahasa, Naruto sadar Sasuke menunggu jawaban darinya dengan sabar. Pria itu terlihat ikut memandangi taman yang sedari tadi jadi objek Naruto mengalihkan pandangan. Tahu bahwa pemuda pirang yang kini jabriknya sudah lebih pendek itu tampak benar-benar memikirkan jawabannya.

Naruto kemudian memejamkan matanya sejenak, mengatur detak jantungnya, mengatur akal sehatnya. Mengatur egonya. Apa sebaiknya dia katakan saja pada Sasuke tentang kebenaran perasaannya ini? Ya, sebaiknya begitu.

Ia kini berpaling dari pemandangan di depannya, menatap Sasuke tajam.

"Baiklah. Kau mendapatkan restuku."

Pemuda berambut hitam pualam itu terlihat sedikit tersentak tak percaya. Binar muncul dari wajahnya yang biasanya sedingin es. "Kau... serius?"

Naruto tersenyum simpul, meski sungguh dipaksa. "Ya... Sebaiknya kau lamar dia seromantis mungkin. Sakura- _chan_ suka sesuatu yang romantis."

Naruto menepuk pundak Sasuke, menyemangati pemuda itu. Sasuke balas tersenyum kecil.

" _Arigatou_."

"Jadi kapan kau akan melamarnya? Sudahkan ada rencana akan seperti apa?"

"Secepatnya. Aku akan ke rumahnya, menyiapkan kejutan untuknya di sana."

"Baiklah, setelah itu kau jaga Sakura - _chan_ selalu ya."

* * *

 _ **Ting Tong!**_

Suara bel pintu menggema di ruangan yang minim perabotan itu. Cat putih melapisi hampir seluruh dinding di sana. Udara malam yang dingin menyeruak masuk dari pintu kaca yang dibuka lebar-lebar. Meski begitu, bel pintu yang menggema tadi mengisyaratkan betapa ruangan yang berada hampir di lantai tertinggi gedung apartemen itu sebelumnya berderu dengan keheningan.

Penghuninya hanya satu, pemuda tegap yang kini berjalan menghampiri pintu. Naruto memutar kenop pintu apartemennya, mengintip siapakah gerangan tamunya.

"Sakura- _chan_?" setengah sumringah, ada kebahagiaan tiada tara menyelimuti Naruto. Gadis bersurai merah muda di depannya sudah tidak pernah berkunjung ke apartemennya semenjak Sasuke lebih banyak berada di Konoha daripada menjalankan misi.

" _Konbanwa_ , Naruto! Kau sibuk?"

"Eh? Tidak juga _sih_. Kebetulan aku baru saja selesai dengan pekerjaan komputerku."

"Bagus deh!"

Naruto menarik pintunya, memperlebar ruang untuk Sakura dapat masuk ke dalam. "Mari masuk!"

Sakura yang terlihat sedang berada di _mood_ nya yang baik itu langsung menjatuhkan diri di sofa abu-abu besar Naruto. Tersenyum lebar entah pada siapa. Ia kemudian mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya, memberi isyarat Naruto untuk menyusulnya. Pemuda pirang itu langsung menghampirinya. Kemudian menjatuhkan pantat tepat di samping Sakura yang sudah tampak "bersatu" dengan sofa.

"Bahagia sekali? Ada apa kau ini?"

"Tebak!"

Pikiran Naruto hanya tertuju pada satu hal. Hal yang tentu saja tidak ia harapakan untuk terjadi secepat ini.

 _Sasuke melamarmu?_

"Tidak tahu lah! Memangnya aku ini bisa baca pikiranmu apa?"

Sakura menegakkan posisi duduknya, memutar tubuhnya ke arah Naruto, kemudian melipat kedua kakinya. "Sasuke tadi ke rumahku."

Naruto hanya mengangkat alisnya –pura-pura tertarik ketika ucapan Sakura sesuai dengan dugaannya. Ia yakin sebentar lagi sejarah hidupnya akan mencetak hari ini sebagai hari patah hatinya. Sasuke pasti baru saja menggenapkan pembicaraan mereka berdua tadi siang.

" _Kan_ sudah sering. Lalu apanya yang menarik?"

"Aku belum selesai, bodoh!"

"Baiklah, baiklah. Aku mendengarkan," sahutnya mengalah sambil meraih bantal kecil.

"Sasuke tadi ke rumahku," Sakura mengulangi kalimatnya tadi. "Ternyata semua dugaanku benar selama ini, dia ada rasa padaku! Kau percaya itu? Sasuke sudah mengakui semuanya di hadapanku tadi. Dia bilang–"

Naruto menatap Sakura hampir tanpa ekspresi. Tak satu pun kata-kata Sakura yang menyatakan bahwa gadis itu sudah dilamar memang, hanya Naruto tak kuasa untuk berkonsentrasi lebih lama lagi mendengar cerita manis tentang Sasuke. Naruto tersenyum masam.

Ia hanya memandangi wajah Sakura yang kini sungguh ekspresif saat bercerita. Bola mata safirnya hanyut pada setiap detail wajah ayu itu. Rona merah di pipinya yang seputih salju, hidung mungilnya yang mancung, bibir ranumnya seperti bunga sakura yang sedang merekah membuat Naruto betah untuk berlama-lama menatapnya. Lurus rambut merah mudanya menari-nari seirama dengan gerak tubuh mungil Sakura yang sedang tidak bisa diam ketika bercerita.

Lagi, senyum masam menghias wajah pemuda itu, mengingat indah pemandangan di hadapannya tidak akan pernah menjadi miliknya. Untuk jadi yang dipikirkan Sakura saja tidak bisa, apalagi jadi pendamping hidupnya?

Ingatannya melayang-layang pada masa di mana hanya ada dirinya dan gadis itu. Hanya mereka, tidak pernah lagi ada Sasuke. Teringat juga ketika Sakura melakukan banyak cara agar Naruto berhenti mencari Sasuke untuknya. Sekuat tenaga Naruto berharap bahwa dia mendengarkan Sakura saja saat itu, tak perlu mencari Sasuke. Sehingga tak perlu Naruto berandai-andai orang yang sedang dibicarakan Sakura saat ini adalah dirinya.

"Menurutmu aku harus bagaimana Naruto?"

Naruto sedikit terjengat sadar. Ia langsung pura-pura membenahi posisi duduknya agar tidak ketahuan habis melamun. "Ah... itu, menurutku..."

Sakura menarik alisnya ke atas, menunggu jawaban Naruto. Alih-alih menjawab pemuda itu hanya nyengir kuda.

"Kau tanya apa tadi, Sakura- _chan_?" katanya cengengesan.

Sontak Sakura langsung mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal. Ia kembali membanting tubuhnya pada sandaran sofa Naruto dan menyahut,"Sudah kau duga kau tidak mendengarkanku."

"Eh, maaf _deh_ Sakura- _chan_. Hanya tidak fokus pada pertanyaanmu yang terakhir kok. Selebihnya aku dengar."

"Ah, bohong. Memangnya aku tidak memperhatikanmu dari tadi? Kau ini melamun, ya kan?"

Naruto memasang muka merasa bersalah. Ia menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal. " _Gomen_. Aku hanya tiba-tiba kepikiran kerjaan saja tadi."

"Aduh, aku ini kan ke sini mau cerita. Tinggalkan lah sebentar pekerjaanmu, Hokage- _sama_!" seru Sakura semakin sebal.

"Kau tahu aku tidak bisa meninggalkannya, Sakura," sahut Naruto dengan melas. Kalau disuruh memilih, lelaki itu lebih memilih pekerjaannya daripada harus mendengarkan semua cerita tentang Sasuke. Apalagi yang keluar dari gadis pujaan hatinya.

Mendengar hal itu, wajah Sakura langsung memutar bola matanya. "Benar juga. Kau Hokage sekarang. Mana ada waktu untuk mendengar ceritaku lagi."

Sakura memasang senyum kecil yang dibuat-buat.

Naruto menghela napas, salah lagi dirinya. "Bukan begitu maksudku, Sakura."

"Tidak apa-apa, _kok_. Mungkin ini bukan waktu yang tepat saja."

Sakura hendak beranjak dari sofa ketika tangan Naruto menarik pergelangannya. Memaksanya untuk tetap duduk. "Sakura dengar dulu, pekerjaan ini memang menyita pikiranku. Aku tidak bermaksud menomorduakan mu, aku akan tetap bersedia jadi tempatmu bercerita _kok_. Kau jangan marah ya?"

"Buktinya kau tadi tidak mendengarkanku."

"Aku kan sudah bilang, aku tidak bermaksud begitu Sakura. Begini, bagaimana kalau kau mengulangi pertanyaanmu? Aku janji akan menjawabnya kali ini."

"Sudahlah, Naruto. Pertanyaanku tidak penting," kata Sakura sambil menyingkirkan tangan Naruto dari genggamannya. "Kau lebih baik istirahat saja, sepertinya kau sedang banyak pikiran. Aku akan pulang."

"Ayolah, Sakura. Jangan begini!"

Sakura berdiri dari sofa dan menatap Naruto sambil berkata,"Maaf mengganggumu ya, Hokage- _sama_."

Sarkasme lagi. Gerah. Naruto gerah dengan tingkah Sakura yang seperti anak-anak. Berapa lama sih Sakura bersamanya sampai tak mengerti bahwa Naruto mencintainya? Bahwa Naruto tentu tak mau Sakura bersama yang lain? Tak mengertikah Sakura bahwa pembicaraan tentang Sasuke membunuhnya?

"HAH! Terserah kau saja! Tingkahmu ini seperti anak-anak."

Sakura berbalik menatap Naruto yang kini cuek merebahkan diri di sofa. "Apa kau bilang?"

"Kau ini seperti anak-anak. Sudahlah, aku lelah."

Sakura yang hampir hengkang dari ruangan itu kembali ke sofa untuk menghadapi Naruto. "Memangnya aku tidak lelah? Aku capek-capek ke sini, hanya ingin bertemu denganmu, bercerita, dan kau bahkan tidak menghargainya. Siapa yang seperti anak-anak sekarang?!"

"Aku sudah minta maaf. Masalah kita seharusnya selesai kalau kau memaafkanku. Kenapa kau malah membesar-besarkannya _sih_?"

"Aku hanya butuh sahabatku! Jadi Hokage belum saja ada satu bulan, kau lebih memilihnya daripada aku yang sudah mengenalmu bertahun-tahun?"

Naruto menatap tajam Sakura tak suka. Ia kemudian bangkit berdiri karena geram. "Itu masalahnya! Kau datang hanya saat kau butuh aku. Selebihnya? Bersenang-senanglah dengan Sasuke- _kun_ mu!"

"Oh, jadi ini gara-gara Sasuke? Hanya gara-gara kau cemburu padanya?"

"Memangnya kenapa? Katakan apa yang sudah Sasuke perbuat padamu hingga kau lebih memilihnya daripada aku yang ada bersamamu lebih lama!" Naruto tak lagi dapat mengontrol emosinya. Air wajahnya menampakkan horror yang tak pernah ia perlihatkan pada gadis itu sebelumnya. "Dia meninggalkanmu, mencoba membunuhmu, dan kau masih saja lebih memilihnya? Astaga, Sakura. Kau ini gila!"

"Kenapa sekarang jadi aku yang salah?"

"Ya, memang kau yang salah!" suara Naruto naik satu oktaf, membuat Sakura terbelalak kaget. "Selalu kau yang salah!"

Tubuh Sakura kini bergetar. Tak percaya pemuda itu berkata demikian. Sakura mengenal lama Naruto. Terlalu lama sampai menyadari bahwa tidak pernah Naruto bersikap seperti ini padanya. Mungkin Naruto benar, ia yang salah.

"Kau tidak akan pernah mengerti perasaanku, Sakura. Kau tidak akan pernah mengerti bagaimana rasanya berjuang! Sampai kapanpun tidak akan pernah! Sekeras apapun aku berusaha membuatmu menc–"

Sakura tahu benar apa yang akan diucapkan Naruto. Hanya saja ia terlalu egois karena pura-pura tidak tahu akan hal itu selama ini. Gadis itu menahan genangan air di pelupuk matanya agar tidak jatuh. Ia tidak pernah bertengkar dengan Naruto seperti ini. Jika pun pernah, pemuda gagah di depannya akan selalu mengalah. Tapi kali ini tubuh tinggi itu seperti bom waktu yang meledak. Mungkin Naruto benar, ia tidak pernah mengerti.

Naruto mematung, enggan melanjutkan kata-katanya. Sakura tidak perlu tahu. Ia pasti akan merasa bersalah jika Naruto mengatakannya. Pemuda jabrik itu menjatuhkan dirinya kasar ke sofa. Ia mengacak-ngacak rambutnya frustasi. Ia tidak suka marah pada Sakura. Sangat tidak suka.

" _Gomen_." Ucapnya singkat tanpa melirik ke arah Sakura. Terdengar gadis itu mulai terisak pelan. Ingin rasanya berdiri memeluk gadis itu, tapi tentu akan membuatnya semakin salah. Sudah cukup, ia tak ingin lagi berada di antara Sakura dan Sasuke. "Kau benar, Sakura- _chan_. Ini bukan waktu yang tepat."

Sakura mengepalkan tangannya. Pandangannya mulai kabur karena bulir-bulir kristal mulai jatuh dari emeraldnya, mengurangi jarak pandangnya.

"Pulanglah."

Tanpa sepatah kata kaki jenjang itu melangkah cepat untuk keluar dari apartemen Naruto.

 _ **BLAM!**_

Pintu ditutup dengan kasar. Kini hanya ada Naruto dan seluruh pikirannya tentang gadis itu. Masalah sepele. Kenapa Naruto tak mengalah saja seperti biasanya? Mengalah dan membiarkan gadis itu bahagia. Urusan selesai. Akan lebih mudah daripada harus memperbaiki apa yang telah Naruto rusak malam ini, kebahagiaan Sakura.

Naruto meremas kepalanya yang mulai pening. Air mata tak sanggup lagi ia bendung. Malamnya yang sunyi akan semakin sunyi. Antara dia dan gadis merah jambu itu tak akan sama lagi.

* * *

Sakura mengangkat kepalanya. Sedari tadi ia membiarkan wajahnya tenggelam pada bantal putih yang ia genggam. Ia menyentuh bantal itu. 'Basah,' pikirnya. Ekor matanya yang kini sayu menyusuri dinding di seberang ranjangnya, kemudian terhenti pada satu-satunya benda di sana. Ia kemudian sadar sudah lebih dari sejam Sakura membiarkan dirinya dihajar sendu.

Ia kemudian turun dari ranjang, menuju sumber cahaya yang menembus tirai putih. Menatap cahaya itu dalam diam. Tangannya menyibakkan sedikit tirai itu, lantas emeraldnya menangkap sebuah penampakan bundar di luar sana. Cahaya mengitari bundar itu mesra seolah melindungi sang bundar agar tak ditelan pekatnya malam.

Sakura meremas tirai yang ia pegangi. Kembali terngiang seorang yang baru saja merusak harinya. Merusak? Bahkan Sakura tak yakin akan hal itu. Mendengar ucapan Naruto justru menampar dirinya untuk sadar dan menimbang kembali siapakah yang merusak hari siapa.

Jangankan hari, Sakura mungkin baru saja merusak hidup Naruto.

" _Baka_ ," gumamnya pada dirinya sendiri. Kata yang paling tepat untuk mendeskripsikan dirinya saat ini.

Retina Sakura masih menyapu langit malam kala itu. Masih mengabsen benda-benda langit yang bertabur di atas sana. Pandangannya kini beralih dari bundar ke sesuatu yang nampak kerlap-kerlip di sekitarnya. Seolah mengisi ruang kosong hitam yang tak tersentuh oleh cahaya bulan.

Ia menarik sudut bibirnya sedikit. Tiba-tiba ia mengingat masa-masa bersama Naruto. Pemuda itu selalu jadi cahayanya, atau jadi kerlap-kerlip yang mengisi hati Sakura, dan membuatnya selalu jadi Sakura yang secantik langit malam.

Sakura tak dapat membayangkan apa yang akan dia lakukan ketika besok bertemu pemuda itu. Tapi makin tak terbayang rasanya jika tak bertemu. Sakura tersipu sendiri dengan apa yang ia pikirkan. Ya, setelah berhasil jujur pada diri sendiri, Sakura nampaknya sadar bahwa ia bahkan tak dapat membayangkan bagaimana hari-harinya tanpa Naruto. Tak akan ada yang ia pukul tiap kali mereka ditanya apakah mereka pacaran, tak akan ada yang datang ke rumah sakit dan rewel saat _check up_ tangan kanannya, tak akan ada yang memanggilnya 'Sakura- _chan_!' dengan bersemangat, tak akan ada yang mencintainya setulus Naruto. Pun termasuk pria Uchiha yang ia dambakan sejak dulu.

' _Perasaan ini..._ '

Bagaimana jika ternyata ia tidak dapat kehilangan pemuda itu? Bagaimana bila Sakura membutuhkan Naruto yang selalu menjaganya, yang selalu menangkapnya sebelum jatuh, yang selalu menepati janji untuknya?

Bagaimana bila, tanpa Sakura mau menyadari selama ini, ia juga menc-

 _ **POOF!**_

Sebuah sosok muncul dari gumpalan asap akibat _shunshin no jutsu_. Kehadirannya menyibakkan angin di sekitar dan meniup tirai-tirai kamar Sakura. Ia menerjapkan mata-matanya yang tak sengaja terpejam karena angin meniupnya dengan tiba-tiba.

"Sasuke- _kun_?"

"Hai."

"Hai juga. Mengapa malam-malam kemari?"

"Aku baru saja akan pulang. Tak sengaja melihatmu di balkon ini," jelas Sasuke sambil mempersempit jaraknya ke Sakura. "Kau belum tidur?" Sakura menggeleng. Emeraldnya beralih ke lantai balkon yang terlihat jelas karena pintu kaca yang seharusnya menghalangi terbuka separuh. Ia kemudian menyenderkan tubuhnya ke tepi pintu kaca.

"Ceritalah," seolah tahu bahwa gelengan Sakura hanya sebuah kebohongan, Sasuke ikut membiarkan pintu kaca menopang tubuhnya untuk dapat lebih dekat dengan Sakura. Bersiap mendengarkan gadis itu.

Sakura menengadahkan kepalanya untuk menangkap wajah Sasuke. Dalam diam dirinya menyadari bahwa rasa ketika Sasuke berada di sekitarnya tak seperti dulu. Ia sangat senang Sasuke akhirnya membalas perasaannya, namun jika dirinya adalah Sakura sepuluh tahun yang lalu pasti tidak akan sebodoh itu untuk repot-repot datang ke apartemen Naruto dan cerita tentang hal itu. Sakura yang dulu –Sakura yang mencintai Sasuke, tentu akan lebih memilih bercerita ketika Naruto bertanya. Apakah kali ini Sakura hanya ingin lihat ekspresi Naruto? Mencari tahu apa pemuda itu masih mencintainya setelah Sasuke kembali berada di tengah-tengah mereka?

"Ah... Tapi ini akan membuat semuanya makin rumit, Sasuke- _kun_."

"Kau tahu, aku sudah terbiasa dengan sesuatu yang rumit."

" _Jaa matta_ ," jawab Sakura pasrah. "Masuklah, akan kunyalakan lampu dulu."

Sakura berjalan masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Sasuke bangkit dari sandarannya dan mengekor Sakura masuk. Mereka tak tahu ada sepasang safir yang mengawasi di sudut lain tak jauh dari apartemen Sakura.

Naruto meremas kepalannya. Niatnya untuk memastikan bahwa Sakura baik-baik saja, ia malah harus menyaksikan ada lelaki lain yang lebih mampu untuk melakukan pekerjaan itu. Tekadnya baru saja semakin bulat untuk segera hengkang dari cinta segitiga ini.

Ia bangkit dari duduknya dan segera menghilang dari situ.

* * *

"Nanadaime- _sama_ sedang rapat, Haruno- _san_. Jadi sedang tidak bisa ditemui," jawab seorang staff administrasi kantor Hokage itu ramah. Jawaban yang Sakura terima setiap kali memohon untuk bertemu dengan Naruto selain ' _Nanadaime-sama sedang ada urusan, ini need-to-know_ ' dan ' _Nanadaime-sama sedang berada di luar kantor_ '. Setidaknya lebih mending daripada mendengar ' _Nanadaime-sama sedang tidak ingin ditemui_ '.

Sakura menghembuskan napas berat sambil memandang sebuah tulisan di ujung lembaran dokumen yang ia bawa hari itu. Sebuah tanggal, tak istimewa, hanya mengingatkan dirinya tentang sudah berapa lama tak bertemu orang nomor satu di Konohagakure itu.

Ia menyelipkan rambutnya ke belakang telinga. "Umm... Kalau begitu apakah bisa kau berikan berkas ini padanya? Tsunade- _sama_ yang menitipkan padaku."

"Baiklah, titipkan saja padaku. Aku sendiri yang akan mengantar ini ke ruangannya," sahut staff itu lagi dengan senyum ramah yang mengembang.

" _Arigatou_."

Sakura membalas senyumnya, meskipun tersirat kekecewaan di sana. Ia kemudian pamit dan bersiap untuk melangkah keluar untuk menuju rumah sakit Konoha, tempatnya bekerja. Langkahnya terasa berat setiap kali menjauh dari kantor Hokage. Pupus lagi kesempatan bertemu Naruto. Sungguh menyebalkan.

Dalam perjalanan Sakura hanya sanggup melamun. Bahkan hingga ia memasuki ruang rapat di rumah sakit. Sakura mejatuhkan diri pada sebuah kursi di sebelah perempuan berambut pirang panjang sebayanya.

"Hei, jidat! Kau kenapa?" tanya perempuan itu.

"Aku sedang tidak ingin membicarakannya, Ino," sahut Sakura malas sambil meraih sebuah buku catatan dan pena dari kantungnya.

"Ayolah, Sakura," kata Ino dengan nada memohon. "Kali ini tentang Sasuke atau..."

Sakura melirik ganas sahabatnya itu. Bersiap menerkam gadis _blonde_ tersebut kalau-kalau ada gosip baru yang ia ciptakan.

"Atau Hokage- _sama_?" goda Ino. Nada suaranya berbisik, sikunya menyenggol-nyenggol lengan Sakura dengan jahil.

"Apa sih?! Kau dan semua gosipmu itu!" Sakura menarik lengannya. Namun kini pinggangnya yang jadi sasaran jahil Ino.

"Aku tahu yang ini bukan gosip." Ino lalu memangku dagunya dan menatap Sakura genit. "Jujurlah. Lagipula dia _Mr. Popular_ sekarang jadi aku tahu semua informasi tentangnya."

"Ino!" Sakura membuang wajah dari Ino. Menyembunyikan semburat merah di wajahnya.

Tepat ketika Ino membuka mulut untuk melontarkan gosip lainnya, Tsunade masuk ke dalam ruang rapat dan menyapa semua orang di sana. Menandakan rapat akan segera dimulai. "Kau berhutang cerita padaku, Sakura," bisik Ino.

"Terserah kau saja."

Sedetik kemudian pandangan Sakura sudah beralih ke Tsunade yang memimpin rapat. Suara wanita itu sungguh lantang ketika berbicara. Namun, tak satupun kata dapat ditangkap Sakura ketika pikirannya kini berada di tempat lain.

* * *

"Jadi, kau belum bicara dengannya?"

"Belum," ucap Sakura singkat. Pandangannya tidak beralih dari perban yang sedang ia pasang di tangan kiri Sasuke. "Aku bahkan belum bertemu."

Iris hitam Sasuke ikut tertuju pada kegiatan Sakura di sebelah kirinya. Ia mengamati tangan gadis itu lekat-lekat, seolah ingin tahu benar cara memasang perban. Mereka berdua kini di ruang periksa, melakukan kegiatan rutin untuk mengecek keadaan tangan kiri Sasuke.

"Sasuke- _kun_?"

"Hn?"

"Maafkan aku."

"Untuk apa?" Sasuke kini beralih menatap wajah Sakura.

"Maaf karena membatalkan rencanamu melamarku, mungkin?"

Sasuke menarik ujung bibirnya, tersenyum kecil. "Tidak perlu. Si _baka_ itu, sudah sepantasnya dia mendapatkanmu. Jangan pedulikan aku."

"Ah, rasanya sulit," Sakura menarik dirinya dari Sasuke dan melihat hasil pekerjaannya dengan seksama. "Sudah selesai."

Sasuke bangkit dan menyambar pakaiannya. Ia mengenakannya kembali sambil berucap,"Kau ini kunoichi muda terbaik di Konoha, pintar, dan cantik. Tak heran kalau banyak yang tertarik padamu."

Sakura merona dipuji habis-habisan oleh laki-laki berambut hitam pekat itu.

"Kalau kau bisa mengabaikan yang lain, kau juga bisa mengabaikan aku. Kau sudah cukup membohongi perasaanmu sendiri. Jangan memaksakan dirimu bersama orang yang tak kau cintai."

Sakura mengulum senyum manis. Pandangannya berubah jadi redup seketika. "Tapi, Naruto saja bahkan menghindar dariku. Bagaimana aku bisa mengajaknya bicara?"

"Aah! Sudah kuduga ini tentang _Mr. Popular_!" sebuah suara ceria tiba-tiba menggelegar di ruangan itu.

Sakura menatap Ino yang melenggang masuk ke ruang periksa itu dengan tatapan malas. Sepertinya gadis bersurai panjang itu sudah menguping sejak tadi. Tanpa peduli tatapan Sakura, gadis pirang itu kemudian menyodorkan beberapa kantung plastik berisi obat ke arah Sasuke.

"Jangan-jangan Naruto membatasi bertemu dengan banyak orang belakangan ini gara-gara kalian ya?"

Sakura menaikkan sebelah alis. Tak mengerti.

"Kau juga sudah tau, Ino?" tanya Sasuke tetap dengan nada dinginnya.

"Tentu saja, Sasuke- _kun_! Aku dengar Hokage kita sedang patah hati kronis karena kalian berdua," celetuk Ino asal.

"Aku ragu. Aku sering bertemu dengannya di kantor. Tampak biasa saja."

Ino mengelus dagunya. Berpikir. "Kalian membahas soal ini?"

Sasuke menggeleng.

"Kau bertanya padanya kenapa dia tak mau ditemui?"

Sasuke menggeleng lagi.

"Tapi dia pasti menanyakan Sakura, kan?"

Sasuke terdiam. Mencoba mengingat. Lalu mengendikkan bahu. "Aku lupa, tapi sepertinya pernah."

"Itu berarti ini gara-gara Sakura!" seru Ino.

Sakura melempar _deathglare_ ke Ino yang seenaknya sendiri menyimpulkan. Sakura kini menoleh ke arah Sasuke. "Lalu apa yang kalian bahas?"

"Pekerjaan," jawab Sasuke singkat.

Sakura memutar bola matanya. "Dasar _workaholic_."

"Jadi, sebenarnya kau ini dengan Sasuke atau Naruto sih?" tanya Ino penasaran. Ia kemudian mendudukan dirinya di tepi ranjang di sebelah kanan Sasuke. Keduanya tampak menghakimi Sakura sekarang.

"Ah, anu, itu..." Sakura salah tingkah.

"Bukannya kau akan melamar Sakura ya, Sasuke- _kun_?" Ino menatap Sasuke dan Sakura bergantian.

Sakura tertawa salah tingkah sambil menggaruk pelipisnya. "Sepertinya yang itu tidak jadi," jawabnya sambil masih terkekeh, canggung.

"Wah, bagaimana bisa?"

Sasuke hanya dapat memberikan tatapan mematikan pada Ino yang terlalu ingin tahu itu. Tapi sepertinya Ino tetap cuek.

"Padahal gosipnya sudah beredar sampai ke seantero Konoha."

"Sakura berubah pikiran," tukas Sasuke.

"Apakah begitu, jidat?"

Sakura kini bermain dengan jemarinya. Antara malu dan ingin tetap cerita pada Ino. "S-sepertinya a-aku..."

"Apa, Sakura? Bicaramu ini kelamaan!"

"Sabarlah sedikit, _pig_!"

"Cepatlah katakan!"

"Umm... Sepertinya aku mencintai Naruto."

Sasuke hanya memandang Sakura lega karena akhirnya gadis itu tak lagi membohongi dirinya. Sementara makhluk di sampingnya sudah seperti kembang api. Ino melonjak-lonjak kegirangan sambil habis-habisan menggoda Sakura.

"Uwaaa! Apa lagi yang kau tunggu? Katakanlah perasaanmu ini padanya! Segeralah pacaran, kemudian menikah, kemudian ajari anak-anak kalian caranya bermimpi!" kata Ino penuh semangat. Mungkin karena satu lagi rivalnya untuk mendekati Sasuke berkurang.

"Ino!" Sakura mencubit Ino, sontak membuat gadis itu melonjak lalu mengernyit kesakitan. Melihat Ino mulai tenang karena sudah fokus kepada lengannya yang memerah, Sakura kembali berucap,"Kau sendiri kan tahu ia sedang tidak ingin bertemu siapa-siapa kalau tidak soal pekerjaan."

"Apa perlu aku membantumu bertemu dengannya?" Ino menawarkan diri masih dengan penuh semangat.

Sakura sontak saja melambai-lambaikan kedua tangannya di depan wajah Ino. Ide buruk kalau sahabatnya itu sampai ikut-ikutan. "Ah, tidak-tidak! Tidak perlu, aku bisa sendiri!"

"Ia memberlakukan banyak prosedur kalau kau mau menemuinya," sahut Sasuke tiba-tiba.

"Tuh, kan, Sakura! Memangnya kau yakin bisa bertemunya begitu saja tanpa bantuanku?" Ino makin semangat kali ini. Sementara yang ditanya melototi Sasuke karena membuat gadis cerewet itu semakin ingin ikut-ikutan urusannya sekarang.

"Tidak! Aku bisa menanganinya sendiri," ujar Sakura penuh keyakinan.

* * *

Sakura menatap pintu kayu besar di hadapannya lekat-lekat. Butiran keringatnya kini bercucuran satu per satu. Tangannya sedingin es. Jantungnya seolah ingin melesat keluar dari rongga dadanya. Ia sekali lagi mengangkat kepalan tangannya, bersiap untuk mengetuk pintu itu. Tapi kemudian ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya cepat-cepat dan mengurungkan niatnya mengetuk pintu.

"Ah, tidak-tidak! Aku tidak bisa!" katanya dengan nada tinggi meskipun suaranya berbisik sekarang.

"Sakura, kau ini payah! Tadi dengan yakinnya kau mau ke sini sendirian," celetuk Ino sebal sambil berbisik juga.

Di sinilah Sakura sekarang. Di depan ruang kerja Hokage, bersama Ino. Ya, kau tak salah baca. Bersama Ino!

Gadis yang beberapa jam lalu menawarkan diri untuk menemaninya ke sini dan ditolak olehnya sendiri. Tapi akhirnya berdiri di samping Sakura karena nyali Sakura langsung menciut ketika staff administrasi yang ia temui tadi pagi lagi-lagi enggan mempersilakan Sakura masuk ke ruang Hokage.

"Ah, Haruno- _san_ lagi ya rupanya? Aku sebenarnya ingin membantumu kalau saja Nanadaime- _sama_ sedang dalam _mood_ baik hari ini," lelaki itu menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Ia habis memarahi seisi kantor hari ini dan mengingatkanku untuk tidak membiarkan orang masuk selain urusan pekerjaan. _Gomen nasai_!"

Alasan lagi. Sakura tentu kemudian memanggil Ino untuk membantunya, setidaknya untuk melewati bagian administrasi dan ninja-ninja yang menjaga area masuk ruang kerja Hokage. Sakura membiarkan Ino melakukan tugasnya. Ia memasrahkan prosedur merepotkan itu pada Ino.

"Kau tahu, kalau ada orang yang membuat Nanadaime- _sama_ kembali tersenyum dan menyelamatkan pekerjaanmu, dia adalah gadis berjidat lebar ini!" kata Ino ketika sudah mulai gusar berdebat dengan para ninja yang kini berkumpul di bagian administrasi. Mencegahnya untuk tidak melakukan hal konyol.

"Jadi biarkanlah Haruno- _san_ masuk dan membereskan semuanya! Atau kau dapat sekali lagi menyuruh kami pulang dan kehilangan pekerjaanmu besok karena Nanadaime- _sama_ sedang tidak dalam _mood_ baik untuk mempertahankan staff sok tahunya ini bekerja untuknya!" sahut Ino panjang kali lebar yang akhirnya memenangkan pertarungan di bawah. Hal yang membuat para ninja itu ketakutan dengan ancaman Ino dan kemudian memilih mengantar mereka berdua untuk menuju ruang Hokage.

Ino lagi-lagi mendorong tubuh Sakura ke depan pintu sambil berkali-kali menyuruhnya untuk melakukan aksinya. Tapi Sakura terus mendorong tubuhnya ke arah sebaliknya dan berkata,"Aku belum siap!"

"Ayolah..." sahut Ino merengek. Ia kemudian berhenti mendorong Sakura. "Kau tidak akan membiarkan kerja kerasku mengalahkan orang-orang tadi sia-sia kan?"

Sakura menghela napas. Ia kemudian mengatur detak jantungnya mati-matian. Sakura sekali lagi menatap pintu itu dan melangkah mendekatinya dengan mantap. "Baiklah, aku akan melakukannya sekarang."

"Baiklah! Kalau begitu aku pulang dulu, _ganbatte_!"

Sakura hendak menahan gadis itu kalau saja dia tidak keburu menghilang. Kini hanya ada dirinya sendiri. Ia kemudian mengetuk pintu di depannya. Tidak memperdulikan detak jantungnya yang semakin tak karuan.

"Masuk!" suara yang ia kenal menyahut dari dalam. Sakura memutar kenopnya. Kepalanya menyembul dari balik pintu. Emeraldnya memeriksa isi ruangan yang tampak lebih rapi dari biasanya itu.

"Err... Naruto?"

Sakura tahu Naruto sedikit tersentak ketika melihatnya. Namun, laki-laki itu segera mengalihkan pandangannya ke berkas yang sedang ia pegang. Sakura kemudian menutup pintu dan berjalan mendekat ke meja Naruto.

Tanpa melihat Sakura, Naruto bertanya dengan nada dingin,"Ada perlu apa?"

Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya. "Aku ingin bicara denganmu."

"Bicaralah, aku mendengarkan," tukas pemuda pirang itu masih tanpa memandang Sakura.

"Tapi tidak di sini."

"Aku sedang banyak pekerjaan, tidak bisa keluar."

Rasanya ingin menyerah saja Sakura. "T-tapi ini penting."

Naruto menurunkan kertas yang ia pegang dan menaruhnya di meja. Kali ini menatap Sakura tanpa ekspresi,"Kalau penting, bicaralah sekarang! Apa kau tidak dengar?"

Sakura melepaskan hembusan napasnya panjang. "Aku ingin bicara dengan Naruto Uzumaki, bukan dengan Hokage," suaranya memelas seperti anak kucing yang hilang harapan. "Adakah Naruto Uzumaki di ruangan ini?"

Naruto akhirnya menumpuk berkas yang sedari tadi ia baca pada tumpukan kertas di sisi kanan meja. Perhatiannya kembali ke Sakura. "Baiklah, apa maumu?"

Sakura menghentakkan kakinya berkali-kali sekarang. Sekali lagi mengeluarkan suara kehilangan harapannya. "Tidak di sini, Naruto! Tadi kan sudah bilang."

"Memangnya kenapa? Bicara tinggal bicara saja."

"Kalau di sini rasanya seperti bicara dengan Hokage."

Naruto memutar matanya malas. "Aku sedang banyak pekerjaan. Kau mau ke mana _sih_?"

Sakura yang jengkel kemudian menghampiri kursi Naruto. Gadis itu lalu meraih sebelah lengan Naruto dan menariknya. Ia menyeret pemuda itu untuk mengikuti dirinya keluar dari kantor Hokage.

"Hei!"

"Sudah, kau jangan banyak bicara! Pokoknya ikut saja aku!"

Naruto kemudian diam. Dirinya tak memberontak mengingat Sakura menggenggam lengan Naruto erat-erat selama perjalanan. Memastikan bahwa Naruto tak lari kemana-mana. Beberapa ninja yang bekerja di sana hanya terkikik geli ketika Sakura dan Naruto berjalan melewati mereka.

Keduanya sama-sama diam selama perjalanan. Hingga akhirnya Sakura berhenti di sebuah gardu pandang tak jauh dari pahatan wajah para Hokage. Di situlah Sakura baru melepaskan Naruto.

"Sekarang apa?" tanya Naruto datar dan setengah kesal.

"Ada hal yang perlu aku bicarakan. Ini tentang kita," jawab Sakura.

"Yasudah, bicara saja sekarang."

"Hentikan sikap dinginmu itu, Naruto! Bersikaplah seperti biasanya saja."

"Ini sudah seperti biasanya. Apa yang harus aku lakukan?"

"Ah, berikan sabar ya Kami- _sama_!" teriak Sakura sebal sendiri sambil berjalan menuju sebuah pagar pembatas.

Naruto yang tadi memang sedang berusaha untuk menghindari Sakura kini menghembuskan napasnya pendek. Hatinya melunak ketika melihat Sakura yang ngomel sendiri tentang betapa bodohnya dia untuk menemui Naruto hari itu. Naruto kemudian melangkah ke sebelah Sakura yang masih bergumam tak jelas.

"Baiklah. Sakura- _chan_ mau bicara apa?" tanya pemuda itu dengan nada yang ia paksa lembut. Bola mata safirnya menangkap bayangan gadis yang kini balas menatapnya. Wajahnya manyun seperti anak kecil. Detik berikutnya gadis itu melihat lurus ke depan, melihat pemandangan di depannya. Konoha tampak begitu indah dari atas sini. Apalagi langit sore yang mulai menampakkan semburat oranye itu semakin mempercantiknya.

Naruto masih memandangi wajah Sakura yang diterpa cahaya matahari terbenam. Masih menunggu gadis itu membuka mulut meskipun Sakura tak kunjung melakukannya. Ia kemudian ikut menelusur pemandangan yang sedari tadi dilihat Sakura. Naruto menundukkan sedikit tubuhnya, ia menaruh kedua tangannya pada pagar besi di depannya lalu membiarkan sebagian berat tubuhnya ditumpu di sana.

Sejenak keduanya sangat menikmati pemandangan sore itu dan membiarkan sunyi menyelimuti. Angin sepoi-sepoi mulai berhembus dari barat dan melalui mereka.

"Naruto.." suara tenang Sakura memecah keheningan.

"Hm?"

"Apa warna favoritmu?"

Naruto tampak berpikir sebentar sebelum menjawab dengan tenang dan mantap. "Oranye."

Sakura tertawa kecil mendengar jawaban Naruto. "Oranye seperti rambut Yahiko?"

"Bukan oranye yang seperti itu," jawabnya sambil terkekeh. Safirnya kini menatap lurus objek besar yang berada jauh di depannya. "Lebih seperti oranye matahari tenggelam." **(1)**

Sakura kemudian tersenyum, menatap lekat-lekat pemandangan matahari yang mulai turun ke peraduannya itu. Warna cahayanya indah. Benar saja jika Naruto menyukainya.

"Bagaimana denganmu, apa warna favoritmu?"

"Hijau."

Naruto hanya mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya. Dalam hatinya terasa geli mengingat bertahun-tahun Naruto mengenal gadis itu namun baru saja mengetahui warna favoritnya.

"Naruto, apa kau pernah membayangkan bagaimana jadinya kalau matahari tanpa cahaya sore yang indah ini?"

Naruto menoleh ke arah Sakura, tampak tak mengerti ke mana arah pembicaraan mereka. Namun ia tetap membalas pertanyaan Sakura barusan. "Tidak bisa kubayangkan, Sakura. Kenapa memangnya?"

"Sama. Mungkin akan sama seperti ketika kita kehilangan orang yang kita sayang ya? Tidak terbayang?"

Naruto terseyum simpul. Ia kembali melihat langit sore yang semakin jingga itu. "Analogimu bisa saja."

Pikiran mereka berdua langsung saja melayang-layang kepada ingatan tentang orang-orang yang baru saja meninggalkan mereka setelah perang dunia ninja keempat.

"Meskipun aku sekarang tahu bagaimana rasanya kehilangan orang yang aku sayang, tapi untuk membayangkan kehilangan mereka yang masih ada bersamaku... memang sulit."

"Mereka siapa?" tanya Sakura penasaran.

Naruto terdiam. Sakura dapat menangkap wajah teduh pemuda itu. Berharap sedikit namanya akan terselip di jawaban Naruto nanti.

"Seperti Iruka- _sensei_ , Kakashi- _sensei_ , teman-teman kita," kata-kata Naruto menggantung. "...dan kamu."

Sakura tidak dapat menahan dirinya untuk membuat wajahnya tidak memerah. Dirinya salah tingkah sendiri. "Eh, benarkah?"

Naruto mengangguk. "Sejauh ini belum ada yang menggantikan," lanjutnya lagi.

Wajah Sakura sudah semerah tomat sekarang. Ia sampai meremas pagar pembatas yang dipegangnya.

"Mungkin aku juga."

"Eh?" Naruto menatap Sakura bingung.

"Kesulitan membayangkan seperti apa kalau kehilanganmu."

Nada suara Sakura terdengar lirih kali ini. Naruto menyunggingkan senyum. Ia menegakkan tubuhnya sekarang. Tangan kekar itu menghampiri tangan Sakura dan menyentuhnya lembut. "Kalau begitu tidak akan. Aku bisa menjaga diri."

Sakura cepat-cepat menoleh ke arah Naruto dan mengunci iris biru itu dalam retinanya. Memandangnya lekat-lekat. "Bagaimana kalau aku ingin ikut menjaga dirimu?"

Naruto memincingkan kepalanya. "Maksudmu apa, Sakura- _chan_? Bukankah sebagai sahabat kita sudah saling menjaga?"

"Bukan sebagai sahabat," jawab Sakura lirih. Ia membuang wajahnya sekali lagi. Tak kuasa menahan rona merah di wajahnya muncul lagi.

Naruto menarik tangannya dari punggung tangan Sakura. "Aku tak mengerti."

"B-bagaimana k-kalau ternyata aku ingin le-lebih dari itu?" tanya Sakura, nampak malu-malu.

"Tidak mungkin. Kau sendiri yang bilang kan kalau kau mencintai Sasuke."

"Bagaimana kalau ternyata yang kuinginkan selama ini adalah Naruto?"

Naruto setengah menganga tak percaya. Semburat merah kemudian mencul di kedua pipinya. "La-lalu bagaimana dengan Sasuke?"

"Semua yang aku rasakan tak sama lagi seperti dulu, Naruto. Tentu saja ku masih peduli padanya, mungkin juga tak bisa kehilanga dia. Hanya saja kalau itu artinya aku memilih Sasuke dan harus kehilangan dirimu..."

Naruto makin menatap Sakura tak percaya. Dahinya berkerut karena otaknya sedang memproses kata-kata Sakura sekarang.

"...sepertinya aku tidak bisa."

"Apa itu artinya kau juga mencintaiku?" pertanyaan itu terlontar begitu saja dari mulut Naruto.

Sakura menatap Naruto. Emerald bertemu safir. Ia menganggukkan kepala mantap kemudian tersenyum sangat manis. Senyum favorit Naruto.

"Kali ini yang betulan?" tanya Naruto lagi mengingat Sakura pernah melakukan hal yang sama sebelumnya.

Sakura terkekeh. "Iya, kali ini yang betulan. Boleh kan?"

Sakura dapat menangkap wajah Naruto yang berubah cerah. Kedua bola mata sebiru langit itu memancarkan binar bahagia. Naruto memutar tubuhnya ke arah Sakura dan meraih tubuh mungil itu ke dalam dekapannya. Sontak saja Sakura kaget oleh perlakuan Naruto. Gadis itu dibuatnya merona sekali lagi. Ia dapat merasakan tubuh kekar Naruto makin mendekapnya erat-erat. Napas hangat pemuda itu terasa di bahunya.

"Sakura- _chan_ , kau baru saja membuat hidupku sempurna. _Arigatou_."

"Tidak, Naruto. _Arigatou_."

Sakura balas merengkuh tubuh Naruto. Wangi maskulin tubuh Naruto dapat tercium sangat jelas dari jarak sedekat itu. Sakura menghirupnya dalam-dalam. Ia meremas jubah Hokage Naruto erat-erat seolah tak ingin melepaskan pemuda itu dari pelukannya barang sedetik. Sakura sudah lelah menyembunyikan perasaannya itu dari tahun ke tahun. Sakura sudah lelah membohongi dirinya sendiri. Ia menginginkan pemuda itu, sangat ingin. Beberapa menit berikutnya dua insan itu membiarkan tubuh mereka bertaut sebelum akhirnya Naruto melepaskan pelukannya.

"Tapi Sakura, bagaimana kalau aku akan selalu sibuk dengan tugas kantor dan tidak ada waktu untukmu? Pekerjaan Hokage ini ternyata sungguh merepotkan."

Sakura terkikik geli dibuatnya. "Kau ini, bahkan di saat seperti ini masih sempat memikirkan pekerjaanmu."

"Yah, mau bagaimana lagi?"

Sakura memandang teduh pemuda itu. Senyum tak pernah absen dari wajah cantiknya. Tangannya kini membelai pipi Naruto lembut. "Kalau begitu berjanjilah untuk menyediakan waktu untukku. Lagi pula kau tak akan dua puluh empat jam berada di gudang dokumen itu kan?"

"Kalau aku menepati janji, aku akan dapat apa?"

"Kencan denganku."

"Di kedai ramen paman Ichiraku?"

Sakura mengkerucutkan bibirnya tak setuju. "Tidak ada tempat lain apa?"

Naruto tertawa melihat ekspresi Sakura yang menurutnya sangat imut itu.

"Hei! Kenapa tertawa?"

Tawa Naruto kini mulai mereda. Ia kemudian mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arah Sakura, hendak membisikkan sesuatu. "Bagaimana kalau di apartemenmu?" tanya Naruto sambil menyeringai.

Sakura membuang wajahnya yang kini merona lagi. "Asal kau berjanji dulu."

Naruto menarik tubuhnya dan menatap gadis itu dengan penuh kasih.

"Aku janji."

Naruto menyentuh dagu Sakura, mengarahkan wajah ayu itu untuk berputar ke arahnya. Ia mengelus pipi kanan Sakura dengan ibu jari. Setelah itu tangannya beralih ke belakang kepala Sakura untuk mendorong wajah gadis itu mendekati wajahnya. Naruto sedikit membungkuk. Sedetik kemudian ia mendaratkan ciuman di bibir Sakura.

Sakura tak menolaknya. Ia membalas ciuman itu. Sambil menikmati, Sakura menggantungkan lengannya pada leher Naruto. Mendorong pemuda itu semakin dekat dengan dirinya.

Langit oranye khas matahari terbenam jadi saksi bisu cinta mereka sore itu.

* * *

 **FIN.**

* * *

 _ **(1)**_ Inspired by Katniss-Peeta moment from Hunger Games: Mockingjay Part I

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

Well, hello guys!

Maaf atas absen saya yang berkepanjangan. Ini adalah hasil kekecawaan saya tentang bagaimana master Kishimoto dan Pierrot membuat ending dari series ini. Sisa kekecawaan saya bisa Anda baca di lama profil saya :')

Sejujurnya, saya absen dari dunia Naruto ketika komiknya selesai saya baca. Kemunculan chapter 700 dan Naruto Movie: The Last semakin membuat saya malas berkecimung di sini karena benar-benar tidak ada ide dan tidak sedang dalam mood untuk melanjutkannya. Yes, I don't like the pairing they finally made huhu. Cerita ini saya tulis semenjak sebulan yang lalu saya kembali ke sini untuk iseng membaca beberapa fic baru, sungguh tergugah hati saya untuk menulis dan akhirnya berhasil menemukan ide tentang apa yang akan saya jadikan cerita.

Sejujurnya, saya belum nonton Boruto The Movie atau any of the series (Boruto). Tetapi belakangan sudah melihat-lihat beberapa potongan dari TV seriesnya di youtube. Setelah cerita ini selesai di tulis, saya kembali melakukan review dengan menelusuri seperti apa Naruto ketika jadi Hokage. Kaget ketika mengetahui ternyata dia juga seorang _workaholic_ seperti yang saya ungkapkan di cerita ini. Saya rasa saya terlalu lama mengenalnya :')

Finally, terimakasih sudah mampir. Jangan lupa review karena pendapat _senpai_ sekalian akan sungguh berarti bagi saya.

With warm and love,

Flo Deveraux

(June 6th, 2017. 04:03 PM)


End file.
